The Inspector: Last of the Time Ladies
by lalalazy123
Summary: A one-shot about a certain person Ten never would have thought he would encounter. Watch as he finds The Inspector, a Time Lady who believes, just as he does, that she is alone in the universe.


DW Fanfiction One-Shot

The Inspector: Last of the Time Ladies

{Start of One-Shot}

The Inspector stood in the grim atmosphere of the coffee shop, just waiting for the next customer to arrive so she could take their order. The air felt stale and her mouth felt dry as she shifted her weight uncomfortably behind the counter. The shop was usually bustling with people, but the day was coming to an end and everyone was already heading home.

She sighed. "Only one more hour and I get to get out of here." She exasperatedly whispered out as she watched her co-worker Josie flirtatiously bring coffee to a man sitting in the corner. 'I need to get out of this uniform. It's killing me!' She thought to herself as she turned around to clean the coffee machine.

The little bell over the shop door rung, announcing a new customer arriving at the shop. She heard it and instantly turned around to face a brown haired man with a big cheeky grin plastered on his face. The shop instantly felt as if it brightened up as the man in his big brown coat entered.

For a moment, she stood there speechless in his presence. She felt as though she had already met him and as if there something strange about him. She quickly regained her act and responded, "Hello sir, how may I help you?"

The man stood there looking at the board while rocking back and forth on his heels and quickly blurted out, "Anything you recommend?" He slowly added, "And please don't call me sir. My names The Doctor." He flashed a quick grin at her and waited for her to respond.

She smiled and quickly glanced up at the board. "Mabye you'll enjoy a caramel cappuccino?" She suggested. The Doctor looked up and grinned, "Sounds perfect! I'll have one of those." She nodded and went up to the register.

"That'll be $1.50" she said looking up at him. The Doctor put his hand into his pocket and took out a wad of money. "Is this enough?" He said raising his eyebrow. She chuckled and took two bills out of the wad. "Yes, this'll be enough."

The Doctor put the rest of the money back in his pocket and proceeded to sit down at one of the tables and grab a newspaper. She wrote the order down and began to prepare the coffee. Once she was done, she handed it to Josie. The Inspector sat down on the stool in front of the counter, expecting no more customers.

The Inspector sat there with bored expression on her face as she watched her co-worker take the coffee up to The Doctor and try to flirt with him. He grabbed the coffee from Josie and continued reading the newspaper, paying no attention to her.

Josie finally gave up and left with a frustrated look on her face. The Inspector chuckled and continued sitting there for the rest of the hour. The shop slowly became empty except for The Doctor who remained seated there with the newspaper in his hands.

The coffee shops manager suddenly came up to The Inspector and handed her the keys to the shop. "Lock up when the last customer leaves." He said eyeing the doctor while walking out the door. She looked at him and took the keys from his hands. "Fine," She retorted and sighed back.

The Inspector stood up, grabbing her long tan coat and putting it on over her irritating work clothes. She walked up to The Doctor and looked at him. "Hey um Doctor, you done here yet?" She said with a slightly irritated look on her face.

The Doctor put the paper down on the table and looked up at her face. "Oh, you're closing up already?" He questioned her. The Inspector pointed out all the empty tables around him. "Just in case you haven't noticed, everyone else is gone."

He looked around him. "Oh, is that quite so. I didn't seem to-" Just as The Doctor was finishing his sentence, a large crash was heard in the back room. She and The Doctor instinctively turned their heads towards the loud noise.

The Doctor began running towards the noise and she followed after him. When they both reached the back room, they saw a large alien with four arms sprouting from its sides. It was turning both of its slimy heads towards a small device it held in its claws. "The people of Ravolox must have sent it..." The Inspector whispered to herself.

The creature finally took notice of them and it turned its heads towards them. The Doctor looked up at the extraterrestrial and then at The Inspector with a perplexed and surprised expression on his face. The alien made a weird gurgling noise as if trying to unsuccessfully trying to communicate and The Inspector took out her sonic device, pointing it at the being.

That made her receive another weird glance from The Doctor, but he immediately took out his own sonic screwdriver and did the same. "Please just leave this planet and stop whatever it is they sent you here to do." The Doctor tried to reason with it, but it refused and swung its claws at them.

"Distract it!" The Doctor yelled at The Inspector. She heard and immediately used the sonic screwdrivers light to blind the creature. As she blinded the creature, The Doctor tried to forcefully and unsuccessfully take away the machinery the claws held inside. The alien swung at The Inspector but she ducked just in time, feeling the slashing movement of the air right above her head.

The Doctor, after seeing a glowing explosive in the the back of the room, suddenly ran up to her and grabbed her hand. He pulled her out of the room and yelled, "Run!" They both ran next to each other out of the coffee shop and into the streets. They kept running and the shop suddenly exploded behind them.

The Doctor suddenly turned to her while running and said, "Sorry about, you know, not being able to save your coffee shop and that you probably just lost your job." The Inspector laughed and yelled out, "After this I was going to quit anyways." As they kept running as far from the shop as they could he asked, "Alien or something are you? I saw that you had yourself a sonic and really did react differently to an alien than I usually expect humans to."

The Inspector nodded and grinned while running right behind him. "Yes, and proud of it too." She began running faster. "Well, I've got to dash off!" She said, doing a two finger salute at The Doctor as his figure began to fade in the distance behind her. The Doctor yelled out with a perplexed look on his face, "Wait! You look human. Shimmer?" The Inspector ran off in a different direction and yelled out, "Nope. I may look human but I guess to me you could also look Time Lord!" She let out a almost saddened chuckle before disappearing around the bend.

The Doctor suddenly stopped in his tracks. "Wait what!? What?!" He yelled out in the middle of the streets. He suddenly turned the direction The Inspector ran off to and tried to run after her. He kept running though the cold winter streets like a mad man, and stopped when he noticed she wasn't anywhere in his sights.

The Inspector finally reached her TARDIS and she sat by the door. "Im finally back!" She sighed out of breath. She strutted into her TARDIS and dragged herself straight into the huge closet. She took off her now useless work clothes and changed back into her usual attire which included the coat she had brought along with her at the coffee shop.

She walked up to the TARDIS's monitor and put on her glasses. "That Doctor character was very interesting. Wonder where he was from?" She said while tapping on the screen and searching for different alien tech around her. For the life of her, she could not get the thought of that man out of her head. What a strange fellow.

First she saw a small light appear on the monitor, moving at a quick speed. "Must be The Doctor and the sonic screwdriver in his pocket that i'm detecting." She walked around the TARDIS panel and flipped a few switches. "Lets see it this'll help..." The Inspector said to herself. Once she went up to look at the monitor, there was a bigger source of alien tech being detected.

The Inspector tapped at the monitor. "Hmm... And what could that be?" She said while trying to gain access to the street security cameras and check in on what that foreign source was.

The Doctor frantically ran through every street hoping that he would see another TARDIS with that woman standing right next to it. 'I hope I'm right, I hope I'm right, I hope I'm right...' He repeated to himself in his thoughts. With the thought of that, he ran faster and searched.

He felt as if he had probably ran through every street of London and not noticed anything. "Blimey. This is difficult." He exclaimed with an out of breath sigh as he went down the last street he planned to walk through before giving up. Maybe he had heard wrong anyways? His hopeful mind might have just been playing tricks on him. He began to slowly walk down the street, losing all hope and trying to convince himself that he had heard wrong. Another time lord? Psh, yeah right.

Suddenly, under last street lamp down the road, he noticed a stray big blue police box sitting on the sidewalk. He grinned and excitedly went up to the police box and started knocking on the doors.

As The Inspector continued to investigate on the large source of alien tech, she heard someone pounding on the doors. "And who would actually bother to knock on a police box door at this time at night?" She said to herself while raising an eyebrow and taking off her glasses.

She opened the door and stuck her head out of it. When she looked out, she saw The Doctor standing there with a big smile plastered on his face. "Well hello there Doctor!" She said while stepping out off the TARDIS and closing the doors behind her.

The Doctor suddenly went up to The Inspector and gave her a hug. At first, it felt awkward but in a few short moments, the hug strangely felt right and she hugged him back.

The Inspector stepped back from the hug and asked, "What was that for?" The Doctor without skipping a beat simply asked, "What planet are you from?" The Inspector responded with a proud and sad voice, "I am from the planet Gallifrey. I am a Time Lord, or as people call it, a Time Lady. And I sadly, as it seems, I am the last of my kind." She finished off as her eyes began to get misty. Why did she feel so compelled to share this information with a stranger? It was no ones business but her own.

The Doctor wrapped an arm around her, similar tears forming in his eyes. "I have something to show you." The Inspector looked at The Doctor. "And what might that be?" Taking a minuscule step back, The Doctor took a hold of The Inspector's hands, placing each of them over one of his two hearts.

The Inspectors eyes widened. She stepped back further and looked at him with curious eyes and a genuine smile she swore she would never wear again. "So that's why you felt so different from all the other customers." The Doctor flashed his big, goofy grin at her.

He went up to her TARDIS and stroked the outside of it. He turned to The Inspector and pointed out towards the door. "May I?" He asked. The Inspector nodded and opened up the door. The Doctor walked in with his eyes full of amazement.

As he walked in, he noticed the TARDIS's walls lined up with shelves full of books and the floor was tinged in the color light blue. "Wow! This is a beautiful TARDIS. And I see that you like to read," He said with a small smirk on his face.

The Inspector put on her glasses and swaggered up to the monitor once again. "That explains why I detected a large source of alien tech! It must be your TARDIS!" She exclaimed. The Inspector felt happy inside knowing that there was another TARDIS just sitting there in her presense.

"So umm... What were you doing working at that little coffee shop?" He asked The Inspector. She sighed and responded. "You saw what was in there and that was the easiest way to get into the back room."

"I just noticed that your TARDIS is also a police box! Why is that?" The Doctor blurted out while looking at her TARDIS's panel.

"Also? I'm actually not sure. The chameleon feature just stopped working one day and I never bothered to fix it. It was a strange occurrence that it would land on remaining as a police box. I quite like it actually." The Inspector said with a grin on her face as she patted her TARDIS. "It's a nice look for her."

She and The Doctor soon found themselves standing around the TARDIS panel talking about Gallifrey and the way they remembered it. Once they had set up the inter-TARDIS communicators, The Doctor set off to the his own TARDIS feeling happy with himself.

The rest after that was history. The Inspector and The Doctor would occasionally meet up, going on amazing adventures together, and growing closer as time passed by.

{End of One-Shot}


End file.
